An Appealing Crush
by The Artful Sailor Neptune
Summary: A Charming, Quaint, Adorable little fic that has quite an amusing twist.
1. An Appealing Crush Part 1

An Appealing Crush- Tinkerbell  
  
I wrote this story on whim, it's not my first story, but it is for Hamena. Um, I think it'll be pretty interesting and quite different. You find out for yourself!  
  
FYI, I don't own Sailor Moon, Naoko does, so yea… if you're trying to sue me… * presents her Hello Kitty wallet * No money here, Sugar.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Once Again…  
  
An Appealing Crush- Tinkerbelle  
  
"By the way, the concert was great, Michiru San. Thanks for inviting us." Rei said.  
"No problem, Rei." Michiru smiled. "You guys are my greatest fan."  
"That's because you're the greatest violin player." Said Minako.  
"Isn't she?" Ami agreed.  
"You're fabulous." Usagi told Michiru. Michiru smiled, modestly bowing her head at her friends.  
"Thank you."  
"Michiru!" A voice called.  
"Hai?" Michiru whirled her head around too see an impatient blonde cockily smiling at her.  
"I got the part for my car. We can go home now." Haruka waved to her friends and looked on to see Michiru rise from the table.  
"Party pooper." Minako mumbled as Michiru picked up her purse.  
"I'm sorry I have to go." Michiru apologized. "Haruka and I have a lot of things to take care of today I'm afraid."  
"Bye, Michiru San!" The girls called from table in the tiny café.  
"Bye!" Michiru took her blonde lover's arm and they exited the café, oblivious to the stares that we given.  
"They're perfect." Gushed Minako.  
"Tell me about it." Makoto said dreamily.  
"I'll tell you something," Started Rei. "You didn't thank Michiru for the tickets, Makoto!"  
"Opps." Makoto frowned, staring down at her hands.  
"You didn't even say hello to her." Continued Rei. "You just stared rudely at her."  
"Alright… I'll apologize later!" Growled Makoto.  
"Is something wring, Mako San?" Asked Usagi.  
"No." Said Makoto glumly.  
"I think it's Haruka envy." Minako smiled wickedly.  
"It is not!" Cried Makoto indignantly.  
"Oh really?" Teased Minako. "I think so!"  
"You still have a thing for her, Makoto San?" Asked Usagi curiously.  
"No!" Shouted Makoto.  
"But are you sure…" Started Minako.  
"She said she didn't!" Ami shouted. All the girls turned to stare at the usually quiet blue headed girl in disbelief. "I mean, leave it alone."  
"Fine." Minako hoisted her elbows on the table and looked up at the sealing fans dreamily. There was a moment of silence, and then Minako sat up straight and said, "I hate her."  
"Who?" Asked Rei.  
"Michiru." Said Minako simply.  
"Why would anyone hate Michiru San?" Asked Usagi. "She's so nice and pretty and…"  
"Perfect." Muttered Minako. Rei and Ami nodded.  
"That's no reason to hate her," Spoke up Makoto.  
"I think so." Said Minako. "Not to mention she has the hottest partner around!"  
"Yeah…" Drooled Rei. Usagi shrugged. Ami blushed. Makoto shook her head.  
"I don't think so."  
"Oh really?" Cried Rei in disbelief. "This is coming from someone who had the biggest c rush on Haruka and went following her everywhere?"  
"That was then this is now." Retorted Makoto.  
"Anyway," Continued Minako. "She is wonderful at anything she does, and all she has to do is say a word and bam! She instantly has every guy's attention."  
"Like Mamoru's." Muttered Usagi bitterly.  
"Like Seyia." Muttered Rei.  
"More like every person's." Corrected Makoto. Minako giggled.  
"Yeah, how could I forget about Haruka? She's so sexy."  
"I don't think Haruka is all that great," Began Makoto. "She's so domineering."  
"Yeah…" Gushed Minako. "Isn't that great?"  
"No." Said Makoto. "We hardly ever get to talk Michiru alone."  
"I see what you're coming from, Makoto." Said Ami. "I never a chance to talk to Michiru without Haruka's presence, but since I like the two of them, I don't really care."  
"Well I do." Said Makoto.  
"What about?" Asked Minako, being her usual nosy self.  
"Well," Said Makoto simply. "I just don't think Haruka is that great of a girlfriend to her."  
"They aren't dating." Said Usagi. "Michiru San told me."  
"My ass!" Sneered Rei. "I've seen them together. They've gotta be."  
"They live together!" Cried Minako.  
"As I was saying," Said Makoto loudly. "There is something I need to let her know about Haruka. It's important."  
"Look Makoto," A giggling Minako placed her hand on Makoto's shoulder. "Honestly, I really don't think you'll have a chance with Haruka if you break her up with little miss perfect." Ami, Usagi, Rei and Minako burst into giggles. Makoto crossed her arms angrily scowling at her friends.  
"How do you know it's Haruka I want a chance with?" You could actually hear their jaws drop.  
"Nani?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Fin Part 1  
  
  
Author's Notes: Comments? Suggestions? Ideas? Hey, hey, hey, they are welcome! Email starstruck1128@hotmail.com the AIM name Lilmissperfectcc. My new life is Dance Team practice, so email is prefered. I can get back to you promptly and any kind of critisim is appreciated and accepted. Thanks alot!- Chrissy 


	2. An Appealing Crush Part 2

An Appealing Crush (Part 2)- By Tinkerbelle  
  
Author's notes: * cheers and dances happily * I got reviews! Yay! I'm so happy. Reviews rule. Send more so I can be happy! Guess what? My birthday is coming up! Yay… now I can wreck my car… legally. Ehehe, jk. But now at least I can use my car as a pick-up-chick bit. That's gonna rule. Oh well, Happy Holidays and god bless! Merci!  
  
Oh yeah… Rasen rules for leaving an encouraging and cheerful review.  
  
Once Again…  
  
An Appealing Crush Part II  
  
* exactly where we left off *  
  
"You did not just say what I thought you did." Minako said, eyes wide.  
"I'll say it again if you want me to..." Offered Makoto, grinning.  
"No thank you." Said Rei, bringing a napkin to her lips. "I don't want to throw up."  
"What does that mean?" Asked Makoto, loudly. "You're not grossed about Haruka liking Michiru! What's the deal?" After a brief moment of silence, Ami spoke up.  
"Well, it's just that we've known you for a long time and it comes as a big shock to us. As for Haruka, well, she gives off that "homosexual" vibe, and you don't."  
"Yeah." Agreed Usagi.  
"I'm not hearing this." Said Minako bitterly.  
"Why not?" Pressed Makoto.  
"Everyone likes Michiru. It's not fair."  
"No kidding." Moaned Rei. "Now I get to listen to one more guy drool over her."  
"Girl." Corrected Makoto. Rei gave her a scowl.  
"So, I'm curious Makoto," Began Minako. "How do you intend to pursue Kaioh San?"  
"With her excellent cooking." Said Usagi helpfully, before Makoto could speak.  
"I don't think that would work, Ordango." Said Rei sternly. "She needs something more… romantic… something more… Michiru."  
"You all are going to help me?" Asked Makoto in disbelief.  
"Of course silly." Said Rei. "we're your friends."  
"I've never REALLY cared for Haruka." Said Ami. "I'll help you."  
"I wanna help!" Cried Usagi.  
"Yes! Now I can have Haruka San!" Exclaimed Minako. The other four girls eyed Minako wearily.  
"Nani?"  
"I was just joking," Giggled Minako nervously. "I'll help, too."  
"Good." Said Makoto satisfied and blushing. "She's so wonderful."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah…, so we've heard." Grumbled Rei. "So, what do we have to work with here?"  
"Well," Said Makoto quietly, as the other girls leaned in. "The day before yesterday, I saw Haruka Kun going into a jewelry store. My guess was that she was going to by something for Michiru, so I was curious so I spied on her."  
"And?" Demanded Rei.  
"Well, she was looking at the aquamarine stuff when all of a sudden, the clerk, comes up to her and starts helping her out."  
"And?" Demanded Rei and Usagi.  
"Well," Continued Makoto. "Haruka started to play with the woman's hair and massage her back and well, the woman started doing the same thing to Haruka."  
"And?" Demanded Rei, Usagi and Minako.  
"After that," Makoto prattled on. "the two left the shop and Haruka took the woman to a pricy place for lunch. They we're flirting and giggling and acting like a couple."  
"And?" Demanded Rei, Usagi, Minako, and Ami.  
"And after the lunch, Haruka paid the bill of course, they stood outside the restaurant for a little bit talking, and then, Haruka kissed her!"  
"Oh my gosh." Squealed Usagi.  
"What a pig." Snorted Rei. "You should SO let Michiru know."  
"You think?" Asked Makoto.  
"Of course if you tell," Minako noted. "Haruka will cream you."  
"I could take her." Makoto said carelessly.  
"Right…" Rei sniffed. "Just like you took her the first time you two fought."  
"Whatever." Makoto flung her hair back and sighed. "How should I go about seeing her?"  
"Bring her candy! Lots and lots of candy!" Cheered Usagi. "Then she can share with me!"  
"Oh shut up." Said Rei, irritated. Usagi scowled,  
"…bitch." Rei's eyes glimmered with spite.  
"Ordango!"  
"Grrrrrrr."  
"Cut it out!" Hollered Minako. Both girls settled down in their seats and thought about ways to help Makoto.  
"If I could only get her alone…" Makoto thought dreamily.  
  
  
** Several Nights Later **  
"Haruka?" Michiru called from the living room, while she was cleaning up.  
"Hm?" Haruka yelled from the bedroom.  
"Where have you been all day?"  
"Er, at the shop with the boys… the big race is coming up soon and I want the transmission to be superb." Michiru picked up Haruka's jacket from the floor. Two slips of paper fell to the floor. Michiru bent to retrieve them.  
"Oh." She said, looking over the papers.  
"Why?"  
"Because I missed you." Her lands left her bright pink marks on the paper. Michiru examined her hands. She examined the coat, and frowned at the collar, which was smeared with lipstick.  
"That's sweet, Michiru." After a moment of silence, Michiru cleared her throat.  
"Will you be home tomorrow?"  
"No, babe, I'm sorry. I have to attend a meeting with that new company that wants to sponsor me."  
"Oh, alright, dear."  
"Michiru?"  
"Hm?"  
"Won't you come to bed?"  
"Of course. I'll be there in a minute." Michiru quickly released the lipstick stained coat, and placed the two movie ticket stubs she found in the sleeve in the trashcan. She quietly washed her hands and slid into bed feeling miserable. Michiru could not help but to swallow hard and tense up as the person who betrayed her wrapped her arms around her.  
  
"So, I think you should invite her to my house for a sleep over." Concluded Usagi, the next day at the park. Makoto looked at the little blonde unenthusiastically.  
"Oh yeah, that's a real romantic atmosphere, Tuskino Chan. They can listen to you snore all night."  
"Ha, ha, ha that was so NOT funny, Rei." Said Usagi, sticking up her nose.  
"Maybe I should give up…" Said Makoto sadly. "I'm never gonna get her alone…"  
"Shh!" Rei covered Makoto's mouth.  
"Mm! Mm Mm!" Makoto wiggled away from Rei. "What?" She whispered.  
"Listen." Rei whispered back. Faintly, a soft melody was being played on a violin. Rei motioned Usagi and Makoto closer to a bush. The three parted the bush and stared straight ahead, where an aqua headed girl played a violin, eyes closed in a world of her own. The girl was merely standing upon a covered bridge over the stream, playing her heart out to what it seemed no audience.  
"She's alone!" Exclaimed Usagi. Makoto's eyes widened and then softened as she gazed at Michiru regretfully.  
"Don't be such a baby, Makoto Chan!" Scolded Rei. "Go and talk to her!' Rei shoved Makoto out of the bush and Makoto stumbled out angrily.  
"Don't do that again." Makoto growled at Rei, through gritted teeth. Makoto trotted to the bridge, and watched from a three foot distance as Michiru finished her song. When the last strains faded out, Michiru opened her eyes and smiled at her audience.  
"Why, hello there Makoto San." Said Michiru cheerily.  
"Um, hello Michiru…" Stammered Makoto. "San."  
"It's a lovely day isn't it?" Michiru bent to place her violin in her case.  
"Uh, yes of course." Makoto replied quickly. "Where is Haruka K- I mean San?" Michiru frowned a bit.   
"Haruka is busy practicing for yet another race."  
"So you're alone?" Asked Makoto, desperately.  
"Mhmm." Said Michiru, as if she had no care in the world.  
"M-m-may I keep you company?" Makoto reached back to scratch her neck nervously.  
"Absolutely." Smiled Michiru, glancing out at the pond. Makoto tried her best to think of something remotely interesting to say, but instead, she babbled a typical boring question.  
"So, um, you know, how are things?" Michiru's eyes seemed to soften as she made respective eye contact with Makoto to reply.  
"Things are routine." Said Michiru, dryly. "Thanks for asking though. You're sweet. All of you girls are sweet. It's a shame I can never find the time to chat with you all."  
"Yeah I guess Haruka keeps you pretty busy." Murmured Makoto resentfully.  
"Oh definitely…" Said Michiru with hidden sarcasm. Makoto wondered if Haruka had this much trouble finding something interesting to say Michiru. Stop it, she scolded herself. Be a man… I mean, no, just go on and do it!  
"So I was just wondering, Michiru San," Began Makoto in a shaking voice. "That perhaps after your next concert, we could perhaps…."  
"Michiru San!" Called a voice. Makoto spun indignantly around to face a long green haired woman with crimson eyes and eyebrows knitted together in concern. Setsuna's arms were crossed and she wore an apologetic expression as she eyed Michiru.  
"I don't want to speak with you at the present." Said Michiru calmly, glancing at the pond. Setsuna sighed, and stood next to Michiru.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Was the only thing Setsuna muttered to Michiru. Michiru's blue eyes gazed at the serene pond. Tears began to fall down her flawless face, and her fists clenched and tightened. Makoto just stood back and watched the two, utterly speechless. She put two and two together, and she deduced that Michiru knew all about Haruka's affair. Michiru didn't look like the type to cry about subtle things and her lover sleeping with someone else was not a subtle thing. The a mid-afternoon shower settled in, and even then the two women would not budge from their spots. After a little while, Michiru sniffed a bit, pushed her hair back and glared at Setsuna crossly.  
"I would have told you." Michiru picked up her violin case and walked off. Makoto smiled weakly at Setsuna then chased after Michiru. She caught her standing at a corner, waiting patiently for a taxi.  
"M-M-Michiru San?" Makoto managed to stutter.  
"Yes, Makoto San?" Responded Michiru, avoiding eye contact. Take a deep breath and ask, Makoto told herself. This is the perfect chance.  
"Instead of waiting out here in the rain and going home to an empty home, why don't you and I walk a block to my apartment and dry off and have something to eat?" Makoto managed that in one breath. She looked at Michiru hopefully, ready to die at the moment Michiru rejected the invitation. No, instead Michiru's misty eyes set upon Makoto, and out came a weak smile and sparkly blue eyes.  
"That sounds wonderful." Michiru said heartily. Walking together arm in arm in a "friendly" manner, the two hurried a block down to Makoto's warm apartment.  
  
Fin Part II  
  
Authror's Notes: Damn, that was hard. I think some company should have a medication for writer's block. I sat here for like 2 hours in s writer's block fiasco, with no helpful little email or message of advice for the story. * sobs * I can't do this alone! I need your help! Help! Help! For what it's worth, I hope everyone enjoyed the story, and I want all of you to have safe happy holidays… and when you get a chance, email me at gorgeousmichiru17@yahoo.com and leave me some kind of suggestion. I'm lilmissperfectcc on AOL instant messenger, and you can add me to your MSN messager as tinkerbelle270@hotmail.com Alrighty? Please tell me if you love it, hate it, or can't live without it. I want to know! Ja ne! – Chrissy. 


	3. An Appealing Crush Part 3

An Appealing Crush Part 3- Tinkerbelle  
  
Author's notes: Hey hey, thanks for the feed back. I appreciate it. Um, I'll be writing a lot more now, I just found out I have a Ovarian cyst and an enlarged ovary. It sucks, and I am officially removed from the Dance Team for medical conditions, (I might have surgery). I am depressed because of this, I love to dance, I'm very dedicated to it. In this chapter (or the next) , I'm going to talk about dedication, because you never really realize what you are really dedicated to until that something is taken away from you. That's all for now. Happy Holidays! Also, I'm thinking about adding to my fic, Disunity. Read it, and tell me what you think!  
  
An Appealing Crush Part 3- Tinkerbelle  
  
* Right where we left off *  
The apartment was warm when the girls arrived. The atmosphere was cozy, comfortable, and snug… for Michiru. But for Makoto on the other hand…,  
"H-h-h-h-ave a seat." Makoto managed to stutter, turning on a lamp on the coffee table.  
"Thanks…. My, you have an adorable apartment, Makoto." Michiru wrung her hair, it was very damp by the time they had been able to reach the apartment. The shower had turned into a hard rain, and it had gotten quite cold out. Michiru fingered her damp clothes.  
"Makoto?" Makoto jolted, bumping into the coffee table.  
"W-w-w-ha yes, Michiru" The poor brunette answered, melting to the sound of Michiru saying her name.  
"Do you mind of if I take a shower and perhaps get out of these wet things?" Makoto's green eyes flashed.  
"Oh sure! Yes! Of course." The taller girl said. "I'm so stupid for not asking you. I'm terribly sorry." Makoto babbled on. Michiru rose to her feet, and Makoto led her to her bathroom. Makoto placed a pair of leggings and her favorite sweater atop the counter for her.  
"Thank you very much." Said Michiru, stepping in. "Are all of you girls this sweet?" Makoto blushed timidly, and Michiru closed the door. Makoto also changed her clothes, then hurried to the kitchen to make tea, quite pleased with herself. No sooner did Makoto put water in the kettle, did the phone ring.  
"Moshi Moshi?" She answered cheerfully. Fits of giggling could be heard on the other line.  
"Mako Chan, you took Michiru San home, you FOX!" Minako giggled. Makoto sighed, jadedly.  
"Alright, Nosy, who told you?"  
"Rei and Usagi." Minako reported.  
"It figures." Makoto muttered.  
"So where is the enchantress now, pray tell?"  
"In the shower."  
"In the shower?" Minako screamed into the ear piece. Makoto winced. "Hey guys! Mako-Chan already got Michiru San in the shower!" Shrieks of giggling could now be heard.  
"Will you shut up?!?!" Makoto yelled at her friend. "Who the hell is over there?" The bathroom door opened.  
"Makoto San?" Oh no.  
"I have to go." Makoto whispered furiously into the receiver. "Don't you dare call me back!" Makoto slammed down the phone and dashed to the bathroom. She knocked timidly. "Yes?"  
"Makoto San, I was wondering where you kept your towels."  
"The towels?" Asked Makoto. "In the white cabinet."  
"Where?"  
"In the white cabinet." Makoto repeated.  
"I still don't see it."  
"It's there." Makoto reassured her.  
"Would you mind coming in here and helping me find it?" Makoto gulped, considering this. If she went in, Michiru was probably naked, and thus Makoto probably would never be able to sleep the same at night or perhaps die of anxiousness first. If she didn't go in, however, she would probably lose her perhaps only chance to see a Venus naked. She considered this. Her hand reached for the doorknob. She tightened her grip around it, and took a deep breath.  
"OH! Here they are! Never mind, Makoto San!" Michiru called cheerily. There is a god, Makoto told herself, releasing her breath. He just doesn't seem to care for me much. Makoto hurried back to the kitchen and tended to the tea. Just as the kettle began to whistle, a smiling Michiru was waiting at Makoto's kitchen table. Makoto grinned at the smiling divinity.  
"You look refreshed." She managed to say, sounding like a normal person for a change. Makoto handed Michiru a cup and placed a plate full of cookies before her.  
"I am." Said Michiru taking a sip of the tea. "Thanks ever so much."  
"It's my pleasure." Said Makoto. You have no idea how much it is, Makoto said to herself. Makoto carried a cup of tea for herself to the table and set opposite Michiru.  
"I've never been to your house." Michiru said, looking around. "It's charming." Makoto smiled in reply. "It suits you well." Michiru continued. "Have you always lived alone?" Makoto nodded solemnly.  
"For years now."  
"Aren't you lonely?" Asked Michiru, reaching for a cookie.  
"Not as much as I used to be." Said Makoto, starting to feel at ease. "Sometimes I am. It's very difficult and…" She paused briefly. "It's just, well, I don't think you would really understand loneliness." Makoto's quivering hands fidgeted in her lap. "I mean, you're constantly surrounded by people who love you." Michiru's blue eyes seemed to dim for a minute, but her expression didn't change.  
"You'd be surprised." Was all that escaped her lips.  
"Let's talk about something else." Makoto offered. The carried on a pleasant conversation for about half an hour, and then they decided to move to the living room to start a fire. Just as Makoto was searching for a match, the phone rang again.  
"Moshi Moshi?" She answered, cautiously.  
"Kino Makoto!" Rei scolded into the receiver. "I'm surprised with you! After all we have done for you, you didn't call to give us the juicy details! What kind of friend are you?"  
"She is still here." Makoto growled into the phone.  
"Well you better let me know all about it later." Said Rei, bossily. Squabbling could be heard.  
"Me too!" Usagi piped up from the background. More squabbling.  
"Makoto San is she pretty naked?" Asked Minako.  
"Don't call me again!" Makoto screamed into the receiver. "Good Night!" Makoto marched away from the phone, sorry she didn't unplug the damn thing.  
"Makoto San?" Asked Michiru. "Anything wrong?"  
"Just some stupid salesman." The brunette replied. "So annoying."  
"Ahh." The aqua headed girl nodded in agreement. The fire was started and Makoto turned on the radio to an American station. They seemed to be celebrating a holiday called, 'Christmas'. Makoto and Michiru sat on the love seat, listening to the soft melodies.  
"You know," Began Makoto. "even though I have no idea what they are singing about, I think this is one of the prettiest songs I've heard."  
"Mhmm." Said Michiru. "Have yourself a merry little Christmas…." She sang softly. This is heaven, Makoto told herself. Heaven on earth. Lean back a little bit more, Michiru, ahh… there you go. Please get close to me… please let me get close to you…  
  
The telephone rang again. Makoto growled to herself as Michiru sat up, and moved so Makoto could get up and answer the phone. The aqua headed girl had placed her head in Makoto's lap, relaxing to the music as Makoto played with the ocean's waves*. The telephone ringing startled the both of them. Makoto grabbed the phone violently, (Michiru was out of sight of course : P)  
"I told you not to call me again!" She shouted into the phone.  
"Nani?" A husky voice replied. "Makoto San?" An electric buzz flowed through her. It was Haruka!  
"Hai? Konnichiwa Haruka." Makoto said with false pleasantness.  
"Is Michiru there?" Asked Haruka briskly.  
"Why, yes." Said Makoto, biting her lip. "We were just talking about having some di…"  
"Tell her I'm on my way to pick her up." Interrupted Haruka. "I'm sorry to spoil your little plans, but Michiru and I have some things to do." A click was heard, and the dial tone rang in Makoto's ear. She trudged to the living room.  
"Haruka is picking you up shortly." Said Makoto solemnly.  
"Nani?" Asked Michiru. "She didn't even ask if I was ready to leave?" Makoto shook her head.  
"She just said that you two had some things to do."  
"Right… let me help her wash her car." Fumed Michiru. "I'm not going home with her." Michiru looked for her coat, and her own clothes.  
"Where are you going?" Asked Makoto.  
"Oh, I'm going home." Answered Michiru. "But not with Haruka." Michiru stormed off in the direction of the telephone, but then strode back.  
"May I use your phone?" She asked politely.  
"Of course." Said Makoto, with an amused, concerned look on her face. Michiru picked up the phone, dialed a number.  
"Haruka, it's me." Michiru said calmly to the phone. "…….No, I don't want you to come and get me. …. Because. ….. I'm not ready to come home…… Oh really?! I'm so sorry….. Well you know what? .. It's about time you started doing some things on your own. And don't forget to do that thing for Hotaru. …….. I'll be home shortly, but don't expect to speak to me. ……. Bye." Michiru hung up the phone in a respectful manner, said her thanks to Makoto, and promised the girl she would come and visit her soon. Wrapping her light jacket around her and giving Makoto a little wink, Michiru strolled out of the apartment. Makoto stood watch at the window, watching Michiru hail a taxi, and driving in the direction of her home.  
Makoto hung her head. Tonight was so magical. She smelled like Michiru. She could still her warm presence in the apartment. And now that beautiful wonderful girl was at home… getting mad at her girlfriend. Makoto cringed. As much as she despised and disliked Haruka (at the present moment), she had no choice to feel sorry for her. Who would like to get into an argument with such a pretty face? For the first time tonight, Makoto felt privileged to see the side of Michiru, that wasn't over shadowed by Haruka's dominate personality. Tonight, she saw everything that she hoped Michiru was. It was everything she had ever hoped she could be. But, tonight, she could tell by some of Michiru's expressions and mutters of bitterness that something else was on her mind. And that was probably Haruka. Tough love, she thought. Makoto sat in her plush chair, and tried to think of all the people she knew who were in love. Not many. Usagi and Mamoru? Puppy love. Tom Cruise and Nicole Kidman? Divorced. Luna and Artemis? Let's try to think within my own species. Michiru and Haruka? How could there be any love if Haruka is sleeping around? She could think of an American movie she and Minako and Usagi had gone to see, it was about a perfect couple. She could only remember that Usagi had started bawling during the movie and the lyrics to the ending credits. What an appropriate song for her current situation.  
  
When I look into your eyes  
I can see a love restrained  
But darlin' when I hold you  
Don't you know I feel the same  
  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
And we both know hearts can change  
And it's hard to hold a candle  
In the cold November rain  
  
We've been through this such a long, long time  
Just tryin' to kill the pain  
  
But lovers always come and lovers always go  
An no one's really sure who's lettin' go today  
Walking away  
  
If we could take the time  
to lay it on the line  
I could rest my head  
Just knowin' that you were mine  
All mine  
So if you want to love me  
then darlin' don't refrain  
Or I'll just end up walkin'  
In the cold November rain  
  
Do you need some time...on your own  
Do you need some time...all alone  
Everybody needs some time...  
on their own  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone  
  
I know it's hard to keep an open heart  
When even friends seem out to harm you  
But if you could heal a broken heart  
Wouldn't time be out to charm you  
  
Sometimes I need some time...on my own  
Sometimes I need some time...all alone  
Everybody needs some time...  
on their own  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone  
  
And when your fears subside  
And shadows still remain  
I know that you can love me  
When there's no one left to blame  
So never mind the darkness  
We still can find a way  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
Even cold November rain  
  
Don't ya think that you need somebody  
Don't ya think that you need someone  
Everybody needs somebody  
You're not the only one  
You're not the only one.  
  
Inspiration.  
  
Makoto ran a brush through her hair, and grabbed her coat. Determined, she grabbed the door knob and threw open the door. She knew what she wanted to do.  
  
-Fin Part 3-  
  
Author's notes: I only got 2 reviews for part II. I KNOW more people read it than 2. Come on, people, where is the love? Where is the holiday spirit? I need some help here! Email Tinkerbelle270@hotmail.com or gorgeousmichiru17@yahoo.com I need some help and I need it now! Come on! Did you like this chapter? 


	4. An Appealing Crush Part 4

An Appealing Crush Part 4- Tinkerbelle  
  
Author's note: As for review wise, Mandy, don't give hope on my story yet. It just might curve the way you want it to. Or not. The ideas in this story have not taken me a lot of thought or consideration. I get flows of ideas when I'm studying, day dreaming about my Prince (ess) Charming (whom magically can't find the directions to my house), at practice, eating dinner, talking to my mom/friends, in the shower… LOL let's not think about those ideas. Anyways, what I'm to say is that my ideas are never constant, they're flowing. Usually, there is an impulsive, or I regret to say 'predictable' -_-" twist. Additionally, I believe that the comment delivered about Haruka and Michiru being so much in "love" to cheat on another was kind of off beam (in a sense). In love, which I have been in before, there are mistakes. Mistakes are everywhere, usually the most powerful in love. True, I like you believe Haruka and Michiru share a deep love, but as always mistakes happen. And sometimes they aren't intentional. On a slight note, I love every single review and email I have received. I'm glad to know people read and critique my work. Y'all make me the happiest! Thanks a lot. Here is An Appealing Crush, the story that has been a lot of fun to write.  
  
An Appealing Crush Part 4- Tinkerbelle  
  
* …Precisely where we left off… *  
  
As quickly as Makoto's hand grasped the door knob was a s quick as she let go. What the hell was she thinking? If she went over there and proclaimed her love, Haruka would be there. And Haruka is and has always been crazy jealous. Crazy people have chain saws, Makoto thought to herself, while removing her jacket. Maybe I should wait till I have her alone again, she told herself, settling into her comfy chair. She sat and watched the fire crackle, her thoughts her only company.  
  
A yellow taxi cab pulled into the Water Side Estates. A beautiful woman stepped out, paid the driver, and stormed into her sumptuous home. An angry blonde was waiting for her.  
"What took you?"  
No reply.  
"I'm talking to you, Michiru."  
No reply again. Haruka peeked out the window.  
"You came here in a cab?" she sneered. "Oh yeah I forgot, little kids can't drive."  
"Shut up." Said Michiru. "Don't piss me off more than you already have."  
"What did I do?" Started Haruka. "Look, I'm so sorry for interrupting your little tea party but there are things to do around this house."  
"You're right." Said Michiru, tossing her purse to the floor. "Cooking, cleaning, vacuuming, dusting blah blah. It needs to be done!" Michiru stomped to the kitchen and thrust a pan on the stove. Haruka followed, scowling. "And the next time there are "things" to be done around this house, I will casually pull you from whatever it is you were doing be it washing you car or competing in a race because lately, what "we" get done around this house is all you have been caring about."  
"I don't want to argue." Said Haruka, softly after a moment's silence.  
"I don't either." Said Michiru, pulling ingredients from the stove. "So let's talk like adults."  
"Yes let's…" Said Haruka, scooting closer to Michiru. "So, er, how was your day?"  
"Fine." Said Michiru, slicing tomatoes. Chop, chop chop.  
"Did you and Makoto have fun?" Asked Haruka. Chop, chop, chop.  
"Yes." Chop, chop, chop.  
"How can you have fun with children?" Snorted Haruka. The knife came up to point at Haruka.  
"I would appreciate you not calling them, "children"." Said Michiru calmly. She went back to slicing. Haruka didn't get it.  
"Well, I was just wondering what kind of company they are. They're all so immature and just… ugh. I couldn't stand them. How do you?" Michiru slammed down the knife.  
"Well," She began. "If you must know, while you are out at meetings and races or out having sex with interesting people, I have to find company somewhere." Haruka was silent.  
"What do you mean," She began. "by that?"  
"You know damn well what I mean," Said Michiru, pushing back tears. "Look, you have to tell me who, why, when, and where before you can ever speak to me. Have I made myself clear?" Haruka's jaw clenched.  
"I don't have to tell you anything. We're together, and we're equals remember?"  
"Well if we're so damn equal, then you would have had the decency to be honest and tell me about it." Michiru shot Haruka a hateful look, with red eyes, puffy from holding back tears. "How could you do this, and keep it from me?" She screamed.  
"Michiru, clam down." Haruka said. "Stop it!"  
"Oh piss off." Michiru turned off the stove and slammed down the pot. "Make your own god damn dinner."  
"Michiru please…" Said Haruka softly. "Calm down and let's talk about it."  
"No thank you." Said Michiru, stomping upstairs. She quickly pulled out a suitcase and packed of couple of things.  
"What do you think you are doing?" Asked Haruka, standing in the doorway, arms crossed.  
"Since you're obviously not going to leave, I am." Michiru furiously packed brushes, makeup, clothes, lingerie.  
"Michiru come on, you haven't even heard what I had to say." Said Haruka, in tone just above pleading.  
"I don't want to talk about it." Said Michiru. "We'll discuss it Sunday after Hotaru visits."  
"But today is Wednesday." Protested Haruka. "We can't hold in this in for a days. It will just get worse. Are you listening to me, Michiru?"  
"You won't have any trouble keeping it in, Haruka." Said Michiru, picking up the suitcase. "I'm not coming back till Sunday morning."  
"And where are you going?" Asked Haruka, on the verge of tears.  
"Never mind that." Snapped Michiru. "At least you won't have to be worrying about me sleeping with someone else."  
"Michiru…" Said Haruka, in a desperate, quivering voice.  
"I hope you're satisfied." Said Michiru taking her coat and hat. She removed the ring we both wore for devotion from her hand and dropped on the bed, and it was lost in the sheets.  
  
Wailing in her car, Michiru drove in a meaningless way in any direction the roads went. She wanted to stay in a hotel, but she felt the loneliness would be too much to bear. She would stay with Setsuna and Hotaru, but she was angry at Setsuna for knowing all about Haruka's liaisons and not telling her so that idea was eliminated. She felt horrible for leaving Haruka alone in that big house. She has said cold, cruel things to her. But it felt good. Pure rage had it exploded. Michiru wasn't familiar to these fierce emotions and she did not choose wisely. She had made promises she could not keep. She hated being alone, and she vowed not to go home. Where would she stay? Tears filled her eyes and she could not stop crying. Feeling limp, dead, Michiru used the last of her strength to her rediscovered friend's home, Makoto's.  
  
A light knocking and a little bit of sniffling woke the light-sleeper Makoto up. She stumbled to the door, threw it open, and through her disheveled mess of brown hair, she saw a teary eyed Michiru and a suitcase. Makoto's eyes shimmered with hope, but her expression was pulled into a concerned face for her friend.  
  
* About 3 Hours Later *  
After much discussion, Michiru was sleeping on the sofa, and Makoto in her bedroom. Michiru didn't want to "bother" Makoto. Michiru changed into her nightgown and immediately fell into a deep, troublesome sleep. Makoto, however, could not get a wink of sleep with such a splendor in the house. Maybe she needs something, thought Makoto, rising from her rumpled bed. She silently tiptoed to the front room, where Michiru was snuggled on the sofa. Her hand was draped elegantly above her head, and the other lie limply off the sofa. She shifted, moving the covers away, and Makoto saw that the top buttons of her nightgown hadn't been buttoned. Enticed, Makoto crept closer, and looked lustfully at half of Michiru's bare breast. It was kind of innocent if one thought about it. I mean, I'm not going to TOUCH it, she told herself. Or am I? Quietly as she could, she shuffled closer. Hesitantly, she reached, and she felt warm skin to her cold hand. Michiru stirred. Makoto released and leaped behind the loveseat in utter terror.  
  
After a horrible five minutes had passed, Makoto peeked over the loveseat to see Michiru smiling in her sleep. She probably thought I was Haruka, she told herself bitterly as she trudged to her bedroom.  
  
* Morning *  
A fierce banging on the door had only woken Michiru. She sleepily scuffled to the door. Setsuna was there, holding doughnuts, paper, and coffee. She glanced at Michiru's open nightgown, tousled hair, and sleepy eyes.  
"Rough Night?"  
"You could say." Said Michiru, buttoning her gown, not looking at her friend. "How did you know I was… oh wait, you know everything."  
"Damn Skippy." Said Setsuna, stepping in. "Well, Makoto has quite a place." Michiru led Setsuna to the couch she had slept on the night before. The two drank coffee and ate doughnuts in silence until Setsuna spoke.  
"When do you plan on going back?"  
"Aren't you going to tell me?" Asked Michiru.  
"I want to hear it from you."  
"On Sunday. Hotaru's birthday is coming up soon."  
"I see." Some more silence. "Why did you choose to stay with Makoto?"  
"Because."  
"I'll find out eventually." Sang Setsuna.  
"I hate you." Said Michiru, scowling, playing with a doughnut.  
"I hate you, too." Said Setsuna. "Tell me."  
"Makoto and I, well, we've become friendlier lately." Said Michiru thoughtfully. "I mean, all the other girls, well they're all smitten with Haruka to even concern themselves in befriending me. But Makoto, well she's different."  
You have no idea HOW different, Setsuna thought.  
"That sounds logical." Said Setsuna. "Are you going to break up with her?"  
"No." Said Michiru. "Probably not."  
"What if I told you I knew someone who likes you." Said Setsuna, getting an idea.  
"I already know about Seyia." Said Michiru.  
"Not him." Grumbled Setsuna enviously. "I'm talking about a woman."  
"A woman?" Asked Michiru. "Do I know her?"  
"Yes."  
"Who is she?"  
"I'm not telling."  
"Why not?"  
"Because." Michiru glared, then smiled.  
"I'll find out anyway!" She sang.  
"Oh you will not."  
"Will too!"  
"How?"  
"It's called a magic mirror."  
"It's called you left it at home."  
"Damn it."  
"Are you going to get it?"  
"No." Said Michiru. "I'm not setting foot in that house until Sunday."  
"Such a pity." Smirked Setsuna. "Now I can tease you until Sunday."  
"If you do, I'll tell Seyia how old you are." Setsuna growled.  
"Fine."  
"Setsuna?"  
"What?"  
"Tell me about Haruka's lover."  
"Well, she has aqua green hair and blue eyes…"  
"Setsuna!" Said Michiru furiously. "You know what I want to know!"  
"Alright." Said Setsuna. "You asked for it." Setsuna took a deep breath. "She's blonde…"  
"I already knew that!" Snapped Michiru. "Haruka has always had a thing for blondes."  
"And she has brown eyes, she's kind of tall, and skinny."  
"Skinner than me?"  
"No."  
"Prettier than me?"  
"Never."  
"Bigger… well… you know…"  
"Yes."  
"It figures."  
"But she's no where near as smart or as talented as you are." Said Setsuna, helpfully.  
"No one is." Laughed Michiru.  
"And she also no where near as conceited or vain." Retorted Setsuna.  
"Michiru San?" Called Makoto.  
"I'd better go." Said Setsuna, taking the box of doughnuts and coffee. "I'll visit you soon."  
"Don't tell Haruka where I am." Said Michiru. "Or Seyia will know you were born in 21 BC."  
"Oh shut up." Said Setsuna, slamming the front door. Makoto dashed into the room.  
"Nani?"  
"Paper boy." Said Michiru, waving the paper Setsuna had brought in.  
"Oh."  
"Hungry?"  
"Always."  
"Can I make you breakfast?"  
"You want to make me breakfast?"  
"It's the least I can do. How do you feel about American food?" Makoto grimaced.  
"Americans are fat." Michiru smiled.  
"You need not worry about that." She smiled, poking Makoto in the stomach. Makoto blushed 12 shades of red at the touch. She touched me, she told herself. I'm never bathing again. Makoto went to the bathroom to examine her face, brush her hair, brush her teeth, and finger the exact spot where Michiru had poked her.  
  
A delicious smell came from the kitchen in fifteen minutes.  
"What is this?" Asked Makoto, stepping into her kitchen. Normally, she would have never allowed anyone to tamper in her kitchen. It was her laboratory, but for Michiru, well, everything about her was different. "What is that?"  
"French toast."  
"What is that white stuff."  
"Powdered Sugar."  
"Is it good?"  
"Very."  
"Okay." The two had a fantastic breakfast of French toast, bacon, eggs, and orange juice. After eating, Makoto asked,  
"What would you like to do today?"  
"Anything with you… I'd like" Michiru was going on in her sentence, but Makoto had already decided this was going to be the best day of her life.  
  
- Fin Part 4-  
  
A/N: Don't worry, it'll get better, I promise! Hee hee! I am just kind of exploring my possibilities. Well, let me know if you still like it, hate it or wish I never wrote it in the first place! Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas! Uh.. Happy Kwanza and Happy New Year! Love- Chrissy (Tink) 


	5. An Appealing Crush Part 5

An Appealing Crush Part 5- Tinkerbelle  
  
A/N: Y'all are simply wonderful! I'm all happy because I get reviews and responses from you. Happy Holidays and DO NOT EVER STOP reviewing!- xoxo Chrissy (Tink)  
  
* A little bit before we left off…. (in case you forgot) *  
  
"What would you like to do today?"  
"Anything with you… I'd like" Michiru was going on in her sentence, but Makoto had already decided this was going to be the best day of her life. "well, I'd like to get to know you a little bit better."  
"Uh… likewise." Makoto answered rising for her seat. "Don't worry about the dishes. Why don't you get ready and maybe we could take a walk downtown."  
"Grand." Said Michiru, going up from her chair. "I'll take a shower." Please don't find the towels again, Makoto prayed to herself. Please don't.  
  
Michiru took a long, long time in the shower. A very long time. Makoto had long since cleared the dishes, and was in her room contemplating what to wear. Michiru was a firm believer in fashion, and Makoto didn't want to look underdressed as she paraded along with Michiru today. She looked through her closet. Her skirt and peasant blouse? No, she didn't want to look like a sissy. Her suit and jacket? She wasn't going anywhere special… not that Michiru wasn't special, but no. Her Green shirt and slacks? That would work. It brought out her eyes. Makoto sat in front of her mirror. She moved her hair back, so she could see what she would look like with short hair. Hm, she thought, investigating her reflection. She looked like a girl with short hair. Nothing like Haruka, who had a 'dashingly handsome' look with short hair. Makoto sighed and let her hair down. She was no Haruka. She didn't ride on motorcycles or pick up girls like she picked up candy. She was plain, simple, humble. Nothing like Haruka. Maybe Michiru doesn't want another Haruka, she told herself. Maybe she wanted someone more… more… more Makoto. She wasn't anything special, but she was honest. She wasn't horribly masculine, but she was butch. And she wasn't arrogant, she was unassuming. Maybe Michiru would like that.  
  
* Later *  
"I want to go into the music shop." Said Michiru, pointing at a tiny shop. Makoto held the door open as Michiru stepped inside the antique music store, gingerly fingering the instruments. Makoto walked around the store, admiring all the pretty things she could never afford. Michiru strolled around, then she smiled. A glittering shiny white wood violin shone pleasantly before her. She turned to the merchant with an expectant glance. He merely nodded, and Michiru wield the violin. She winked at Makoto before closing her eyes and playing the most emotional tune she had ever heard. Makoto's eyes brimmed with tears, but they were wiped away well before Michiru opened her eyes again. Several shoppers stopped their shopping and applauded the young musician. When Michiru finally did open her eyes, they registered to the window. Her eyes narrowed and she glowered. Makoto's eyes turned to see what she was looking at, but all she saw was the glass window and people walking by.  
"Let's go, Makoto." Said Michiru briskly. Makoto merely nodded. Michiru handed the violin back to the owner with a smile, and they both walked out the door.  
  
* Night *  
It was late at night when the two girls returned home. Makoto had learned a great deal about Michiru today. The two had gone to see a movie (where Michiru sat next to her!), gone out to dinner, and gone shopping. Michiru talked about her art and musical skills. Makoto talked about cooking, and how she wanted to open a flower shop or bakery. When Michiru asked about her "personal" life, Makoto spilled a glass of tea on the white tablecloth. She blushed in the memory. Michiru was too caught up the mess, so the question was never answered. Makoto sighed with relief. She checked the clock. Three am. Michiru must be asleep, she told herself, getting out of bed. No matter how much Makoto tried, she couldn't help but get out of bed to go and see Michiru sleep. She crept silently to the living room. The telephone rang and she scurried to her room to answer it. Makoto lifted the extension in her bed room. Apparently, Michiru had already got it. Makoto, curious, listened in.  
"You said you would call at two."  
"I did no such thing. I said three." Setsuna.  
"Well you could have woken her up." Said Michiru.  
"So anyway," Continued Setsuna. "about tonight… Seyia was wonderful…" Makoto noticed that it was a fairly innocent conversation and she felt guilty for eavesdropping. She hung up the phone and slid into bed. Five minutes later, inquisitiveness poured though her, and she lifted the phone to her ear.  
"I can't help the way I feel about her." Michiru said. "No matter how hard I try."   
"I understand, Michiru."  
"No you don't."  
"Yes I do."  
"No, you don't."  
"Yes I do, damn it."  
"No… you just don't understand the way she was looking at me… with those green eyes… and uhh… she was wearing that sexy green shirt."  
"Spare me the details."  
"Some friend."  
"I know."  
"I love her. But I can't let her know yet." Almost about to shout with excitement, Makoto hung up the phone. She was ecstatic. SHE had green eyes. SHE was wearng a green shirt. SHE was looking at Michiru with desire all over her face. And MICHIRU LIKED HER! She was in love! This was too much. And poor Michiru, trying hard to keep her feelings hidden from me. She didn't need to! If she only knew I felt the same! How should I go about this? What should I do? One person knew.  
  
* at some ungodly hour of the same evening *  
"Do you know what time it is, baka?"  
"I'm sorry, Minako, but I needed to talk to someone!"  
"What the hell do you want?!?!?"  
"It's Michiru… she wants me." A fierce howl of laughter was heard.  
"Kaioh Michiru wants you? Too funny! Oh come on, Makoto, it's too early for jokes."  
"I'm not joking." Grumbled Makoto, angrily. "She does!"  
"How do you know?"  
"She told Setsuna."  
"When?"  
"Tonight?"  
"Yes… on the phone."  
"Did Setsuna tell you this?"  
"No… I was listening on the phone."  
"Are you a physic?"  
"No, fool, Michiru is here!"  
"She is? Why?"  
"Because her and Haruka had some kind of argument and she needed a place to stay."  
"Did she tell you why they argued?"  
"No."  
"Is she sleeping with you?"  
"What kind of question is that?"  
"I'm a goddess of love." Snapped Minako. "I can ask whatever I want."  
"No."  
"I thought not."  
"Well, what should I do?"  
"I'll investigate the matter tomorrow." Said Minako importantly.  
"When?"  
"Make sure you and Michiru magically appear at the diner at three."  
"Fine."  
"Fine."  
"Good night."  
"Good night." Makoto didn't sleep. She spent her time thinking what a wonderful world it was. Michiru was in love with her.  
  
* On the other side of town, at the same ungodly hour *  
"You're gonna get sick and die if you eat another microwavable burrito, Haruka."  
"Well if I had someone to cook for me I wouldn't have this problem." Haruka rubbed her belly. "Care to take the job?"  
"And put up with you? Like hell I will."  
"Thanks." Said Haruka, tossing the empty burrito box at her.  
"So, tell me, why is Michiru gone?" Asked Setsuna, wryly.  
"Don't even start, Setsuna." Began Haruka. "I know you know what happened."  
"That's about all you know."  
"Hey, screw you."  
"That's whatever her name's job."  
"No, it's Michiru's." Said Haruka, burying her head in her hands.  
"Well if you feel this awful," Began Setsuna. "Why did you do it?"  
"I'm a sucker for temptation."  
"Is that it?"  
"No… it's just… I feel like Michiru ignores me sometimes."  
"Michiru doesn't ignore you. How can anyone ignore you? I can't even ignore you no matter how hard I try!"  
"Thanks a lot, Puu."  
"I'm sorry, Haruka Kun. Please elaborate."  
"Much better." Said Haruka, running her hand though her messy blonde hair. "I feel like Michiru is kind of embarrassed of me, and it's like she goes and throws herself into her art or music or friends to keep away from me."  
"Haruka!" Scolded Setsuna. "Why would she do that?"  
"Because…"  
"Nani?"  
"Because it must be embarrassing to be seen with some cross dressing failure as a woman."  
"Where is your self confidence?"  
"Wherever Michiru is."  
"Oh…"  
"Michiru's embarrassed of me. I know it!"  
"Michiru would never feel like that."  
"Of course not." Spit Haruka. "Michiru's too damn perfect." Setsuna propped her chin in her hand thoughtfully.  
"Michiru loves you." She said, finally speaking. "And she would never ignore you. But, I still don't understand why you cheated on her. I saw the girl you went with."  
"You saw Daisy?"  
"I see everything."  
"Oh yeah…"  
"Why?"  
"Because she didn't seem embarrassed that I was a girl. And she wasn't so… poise. It felt nice to be with someone who wasn't as perfect, and who was a regular mediocre person."  
"So you don't like Michiru's natural "miss perfect" bit?"  
"That's just it…. After two dates with Daisy, I began to miss Michiru's ways! It was crazy!"  
"What did she do?"  
"Well, she didn't tell me to put my napkin on my lap, and she didn't let me open doors for her, and she didn't let me pay the bill."  
"So?"  
"You don't get it do you?" Asked Haruka, banging her fist on the table. "The woman BURPED in front of me."  
"Something Michiru would never do."  
"Exactly!"  
"Damn her!"  
"Damn Michiru." Said Haruka, banging her head on the table. "She's ruined me for other women."  
"I think she's done them a favor."  
"Oh go away, Puu."  
"With pleasure." Setsuna, got up, and took her coat.  
"Hey!" Said Haruka. "Where are you going?"  
"Away."  
"Why?"  
"Because." Before Setsuna opened the door and let herself out she said, "All I can say is you better have a good explination for Michiru on Sunday, as I don't think that was the only reason why you did that." Setsuna walked out into the cold night.  
  
* Morning *  
"Good Morning, Makoto San." Said Michiru, sliding into bed with Makoto.  
"Uh… good morning." Said the brunette, shocked to be in the same bed with Michiru.  
"I had a horrible night," Cooed Michiru "and I was wondering if you could perhaps you wouldn't mind me sleeping with you."  
"No, not at all." Said Makoto, scratching her head.  
"And about Sunday," Said Michiru, whispering in Makoto's ear. "I don't think I'm going back."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I love you, Makoto." Michiru wrapped her arms around her neck. "Did you hear me Makoto? I love you! Makoto? Makoto? Makoto!?!?"  
  
- Fin Part 5 -  
  
A/N: This one was hard to write. So many mixed ideas. So few reviews…. * cough cough * Um… Happy New Years! Keep reviewing me! 


End file.
